


The one with the one condom

by Stuckys_baby



Series: S.T.U.C.K.Y [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Jealous Steve, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckys_baby/pseuds/Stuckys_baby
Summary: Himbo jealous alpha steve
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: S.T.U.C.K.Y [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The one with the one condom

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Safe sex is important kids

"Thanks for the update teech..bye" Bucky ended the call as soon he started noticing Steve fidgeting next to him."Teech? You call him teech" Steve closes the book with a snap hewas so invested two minutes ago. After he got to know that Bucky shared his heat with king t'challa while his humble stay in wakanda, before Steve even made move on him he gets a little grumpy and bothered by the name "Oh quit sulking you, he was just giving me the update on the new arm shuri is been working on, besides he's a friend "

Steve took his t shirt off and slouched back on the pillows reluctantly, brows still knitted "then,shuri should have called" Bucky smiled and walked over to his side of the bed and planted his ass on Steves laps and kissed his nose "look at you all jealous"

Steve wrapped his arms around him "I love the guy ,he's great and helped us a lot but thinking of you two like that, it's just I should have been there i- " Bucky cupped his face "I understand, if you would have been with someone and tried ease their pain like that I would be so much worse than you , but you have to remember my dear alpha, I was really desperate and it was my first heat after so long, t'challa just helped me out, he just scratched my itch, what I had with him was just meaning less animal sex, Sweetie"

Steves whole demeanor changed upon Bucky's last few words "okay, that just sounded much better in my head" Steve jolted up straight looking like a kicked puppy "animal sex huh? So , what we have,ain't animal enough buck," Bucky got up too

So what you are saying is what we have isn't animal, I mean not even little animal, like squirrel sex " 

Bucky gulped and had a snarky remark ready at the back of his throat but it wasn't the right time plus seeing his alpha in distress made his heart ache.He reached over to him "okay that just came out wrong okay, me and t'challa just-

"Had animal sex.yeah Buck I know"

Bucky exhaled exasperatingly "ughh you do realize, you fucked me on the kitchen, right on oven this morning sweetie, I am sorry for saying that.. it just came out really wrong, I know you are guilty of not being there and not confessing but it's okay baby, you are my alpha and we are mated now" Buckys eyes were getting all glassy now. Seeing his omega crying was the last thing he wanted to do now. Steve charged up to him and kissed him, hands all over his body "I am sorry I just, he's the king and I just get jealous" Bucky grazed his hands over his biceps

" Totally understandable , Stevie you have to know you are it for me " Bucky closed the remaining distance between them and had his hands on both of his pecs, whispered lowly " besides,you are the best, I have ever had " Steves ego soared higher and pushed Bucky on the bed and started taking his boxers off "you are in for a wild ride then" Bucky panted and bit his lip "that's my man" he peeled his pajamas and steves shirt off him and spread his legs wide apart

Steve attacked the mating bite right above his collar bone, pinching his nipple simultaneously "condoms?" Steve asked in between sloppy kisses to his throat "fuck the condom, I wanna feel you " Steve quickly rushed over to their side table to retaract a condom just to find the box empty"yeah and we are outta condoms buck"

Bucky squirmed on the middle of the bed " I hate condoms, fuck me raw" 

"Yeah Bucky, let's have unprotective sex when you are a week away from your next heat and have mini me running around a year later" sarcasm was never his forte but the mere image of little blonde knuckle heads running around, picking fights with other babies he could literally hear their unborn child saying 'i can do this all-day', the imagery was enough for his poor brain, they were not at all ready to have kids. Then it hit him 

The extra condoms he saw a few weeks back, laying around beside the microwave in compound area.He got dressed "I'll be back just wait here" he gave Steve a pressure filled smooch "Don't you dare touch yourself"

"Buck where are you going "

***********

It was almost middle of the night, the hallway lights of their floor were switched off,he went for the stairs instead of hopping on the elevator and to his surprise lounge areas lights were not at all off, maybe Jarvis forgot..he sneaked in to find Natasha and Clint joined hip to hip blocking the view and seeking for something looked like they were here for the same thing he was. "you have got to be kidding me" 

"Jesus Barnes" Clint said, wearing his usual frog pajamas. he got close, took a peak at the surroundings of the microwave to find nothing and spotted one last cabinet drawer unopened.he slid it out to see one last foil peeking through From behind the files.

Nat moved rapidly and claimed it " I'll take that, I got here first and I was certainly looking for it for quite a few minutes" Clint snatched it from her hands " excuse me, I was the one who told you they were here in the first place, soooo I'll take that, thank you very much " 

"Someone who dies to have Thors bare cock everyday, wants a condom all of a sudden," Clint's whole face distorted when Nat took it back, knowing the accusation was not untrue "hey safe sex is important okay, besides, weren't you the one who rambled about Bruce's size and how the condom makes " 

"OKAYYY! That is enough and Frankly whole lotta information from you two" it was two am and Bucky was about to have the most wildest sex of his life, his pajamas are practically soaking clinging to wet ass.He was having none of it. He snatched it from nats hand "since I am the only omega here, who is a week away from his upcoming heat who can't afford mini Steve Rogers in little captain America over alls running around I'll take that,good fucking night" and marched off to his room before Steve sleeps on him

"Can Thor and I sleep with you guys, they make too much noise," Clint sagged as she hugged him from the side 

"Sure,we have a big bed"

"Why do my room have to be next to theirs.. I need to talk to Tony bout it"

  



End file.
